


Broken

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Implied Johnlock, Implied Spirk, Infidelity, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Kirk and Sherlock Catch John and Spock in the Closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Try Kirk and Sherlock catching Spock and John in a closet. Or Sherlock yelling at Kirk for finding John and Spock. Either way, I'm just in the mood to give you prompts that I might end up writing as well later. Hope you don't mind ^.^ ~ Your Lovely Anon  
> ( I’m very tempted to go in a different direction, but I’ll be good and stick to the prompt)

"It’s not what it looks like" was the first thing out of John’s mouth   
when the closet door opened and he saw both Kirk and Sherlock standing   
there, which was stupid, because how else could he explain why he was   
locked in a closet, wrapped around a certain vulcan?

Sherlock looked murderous, which was upsetting enough, but Jim, well   
Jim looked like someone had just killed his pet puppy, (and if that   
wasn’t a kick in the pants, John wasn’t sure what was) and they both   
turned and practically ran in opposite directions.

John shared a look with Spock, and groaned “We need to to fix this."


End file.
